


What do you mean

by Shattered_Serenity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AH yes bad attempts at smut., Can shase write?, How do penises work, Idk what I’m doing, I’m a girl, M/M, No she cant, but I’m still gonna, out of the way children mommy’s about to stART SHOOTING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Serenity/pseuds/Shattered_Serenity
Summary: I can’t write summaries. Bill is an asshole and Dipper (older) is a clueless bean.





	1. Fuck no.

“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“because No!” Dipper snapped at the disappointed dream demon who clutched the bag.  
“We can’t even try?” Bill asked, eyes shining as he looked up at Dipper.  
“Hell no!” Dipper hisses. “I’m not gonna life up to your ridiculously disgusting-“  
“Hey!”  
“-fantasy.” Dipper snatched up the bag and tossed it away. Bill frowned in disappointment and his eyes caught the bag as it hit the floor, crinkling as it spilled all of its contents onto the rug. They both watched it.  
“I’m fine with being tied up, with the temperature play, dirty talk and all that shit, but I’m not going to wear ears and a tail.” Dipper growls lowly at Bill, who straightened up and fixed his suit.  
Bill grins mischievously. “Mkay.”

“bILL!” Came a very pissed off voice from the upstairs bathroom. “Oh, shit.” The demon murmured, a foot or so from the ceiling as he read. “YES?” “WHAT THE FUCK-?” There was stomping and Dipper stormed into view. “-IS THIS?” He points to the ears twitching on his head, and the tail he had seemed to sprout overnight twitched and curled angrily. “Only some... delightful magic of mine.” Bill smiled sweetly, rolling in the air on his stomach, arms dangling with the book held loosely in his hand. “I swear to whatever JESUS MONSTER EXISTS-“ “Relax, PineTree. It’ll wear off...” “When?!” “...At the end of the day.” This is going to be a long day.


	2. FuCk OfF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is about to end bill’s LI F E

Dipper, after yelling at the asshole of a demon for about fifteen minutes, had returned to his room to hopefully sleep off the ears and tail. Why the fuck would Bill do that?  
There was a knock at the door.   
“Hellooo~?” Bill hummed through the locked door.   
“Fuck off!” Dipper throws a shoe at the door in attempts to frighten Bill away. But it was never that easy.   
“Awe, kitten. No need to be so rude~” bill’s low and husky voice whispered into Dipper’s ear.   
“hoLY SHI-“ Dipper jerked up, hitting his head against Bill’s as he forced himself up.   
“How th-“ right. Demon. Magic and all that shit. Dipper regains his composure. “Get out of my room.” He growls at Bill, his tail flicking back and forth with anger.   
“Ah, but kitten~!”   
“I’m not a damn cat. Call me kitten again and I’m ripping your hands off and shoving them so far up your ass the dentists’ll be picking fingernails from your teeth.”  
Bill’s eyes widen at Dipper’s sudden aggressiveness. He really meant it too. In a split second decision, Bill leans in and brushes his lips agains’t Dippers cat ears. “Later, then.” Then he disappears. Like a fucking magician. Minus the puff of smoke.   
Dipper’s face was red and he reaches up to readjust the fur to a more comfortable position. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mental state is deteriorating with every kudos. This is my first (Technically second but I had to delete it bc it wasn’t fandom related) book. Anyways. How far do ya’ll want this to go? It won’t be my first time writing smut but it’ll suCk (at least, I think so. I’m a girl. Idk how dicks work lmao) idk. I can try if you guys want


	3. Guns and... Guns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is wasting time until Dipper comes back out of his room. He finds a gun. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Jesus

Bill slinks away from the door, overly proud of himself for the asshole move he just pulled. Bill figured Dipper would... invite him... to come and ‘rest’. He was wrong, and that made him slightly disgruntled. He was bored and just wanted to be... well, not bored. He combed through the drawers in the kitchen, looking for something fun. 

-Dipper-  
There was a sound. A loud, repetitive sound. A gun. Then Bill’s laughing. Oh god. The dumbass demon found a gun. Dipper smaller the door open, running down to find bill shooting the fucking COUCH. “BILL!”   
Bill turned to him, his eyes widening “oh, shit-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHa just kidding. I need more davekat


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick note from Shase

Sorry for not updating— I’ve been drawing my ass away all summer, and haven’t slept or eaten in a while. I also tend to drop stories because of Writers Block. I do hop on and off to make sure this POS is still alive— which it is, idk why— but I’m getting my hair dyed today and I might be able to write a little while it cures. Idk. I’m tired. 

 

Luvs~  
-Shase


	5. Shase finally writes something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get my shit together and write a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this isn’t the last chapter but I need some time.

The gun clattered to the floor, matching very closely with the earth-shattering steps the pissed off temporary Nico (Nico NIIIII-). Dippers brown eyes stared Bill into the fucking floor. The tension of the room could choke someone (me. It’s choking me.).

Bill opened his mouth to speak- but shut it. He waved his hand and the ‘accessories’ upon dipper disappeared. Some of the tension seemed to evaporate. Dipper gracefully stooped down and picked up the gun. His hand tightened on the handle as he turned safety on. He seemed to be trembling slightly. 

“You never do that again or I will burn you alive in holy water.” Dipper wasn’t entirely sure holy water really did something, but hey, this made Bill shrink back. Dipper sauntered to the kitchen to put the gun away, then turned on his heel to find a very nervous, faux confident demon. Bill pushed forward, pinning Dipper to the counter. 

“I do what i want, kitten~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger because fuck you


	6. Another A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shase is dealing with ex drama~

Sorry for not updating, lovelies~!  
I’m currently having my disaster gay moment—  
One of my exes (of the two who contacted me) is flirting with me rather blatantly. Attempting to kiss me, getting far too close— I’d update sooner, but I’m still deciding what to do-  
If anyone is willing to help, you’d be a lifesaver— just some advice is needed~!

 

Thanks and Luvs~!   
—Shase


	7. Hello Amours~! Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My computer has seen better days. Updates will be stopped until this problem is fixed

Hello laddies and lasses! 

I’m aware updates have already taken a dive, but I think i’ll Have to put them on pause for these reasons—  
1- my dog just fucking decked me and my laptop, she’s not working anymore :( my leg got hit and my headache is worse but everyone is okay— No, my dog didn’t do it on purpose, she’s old and basically YEETs herself down the stairs, destroying everything in her path. For the simplicity, I’m going to email about 100+ png files to myself. Fuck you, I do what I want.   
2- headache.   
3- my laptop is a touchscreen. Any cracks basically cause it to have a HEART ATTACK JFC  
4- money problems. We just got 2 cars, both of them together about 30k+ 

 

So... yeah. Headache, decked computer, depression. Moving tf along

**Author's Note:**

> Rip


End file.
